Another World's Soccer
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: Mario and his friends' 4-a-side soccer teams have improved a lot in Mario Strikers Charged Football, and now he's prepared to 'save' the Mushroom Kingdom from Endou and the gang. Or is Bowser just as much as a fun trickster as Kariya and Kogure?
1. Chapter 1

**Another World's Soccer**

 _ **Mario and his friends' 4-a-side soccer teams have improved a lot in**_ **Mario Strikers Charged Football** ** _, and now he's prepared to 'save' the Mushroom Kingdom from Endou and the gang. Or is Bowser just as much as a fun trickster as Kariya and Kogure?_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Endou's POV**

I was looking through photos with Jii-chan. It was then that I realised it - we've been through an awful lot.

The sun was setting over Inazuma Town, and Jii-chan saw the time.

"Alright, Mamoru-chan. I'll see you in the morning, then. Tell me if you want training."

"Hai! Oyasumi, Jii-chan!" I called as I dashed upstairs.

I still kept the Endou Daisuke picture up there, even though he's living with us, because it's inspirational and traditional for me. Jii-chan comments on all the bad things of the picture every time he goes past it, too. He really makes me laugh.

I switch my lights off and close my eyes. I had to get to sleep so that I don't sleep in! Tomorrow needs to have the best made of it, and I need as much time as possible to train.

Surprisingly, I found myself awake early, but I was still feeling tired. The tiniest bit of sun shone through my window, and I shut it, so I could slowly wake up. Must have left it open all night, I thought. And maybe the sun woke me up.

Man, I was thirsty. I stretched and started to wake up properly, when I heard an Italian-accented shout. I jumped and leaned my face to the window.

"FIDEO?!" I screeched.

But it wasn't.

My face turned bright red, or at least it felt like blood was rushing to my face. Why on earth did I think it was going to be a good thing, like Fideo-kun coming to Japan? I'm becoming a little TOO optimistic...

I crept downstairs to see what was happening. If anyone asked, I could say that I needed a drink. Yes, that was a good excuse, because Haha (mother) often asked what I was doing up so early, and happened to do so today, so I bowed and told her everything - everything except the Italian guy incident. She nodded and slightly bowed back, then gave me a pat and went back to the ironing board.

She called to me, mentioning that she heard the guy, but said it was the neighbours before shrugging. Shrugging also, I gulped down some freezing water and filled up a water bottle for training. The guy had stopped shouting, but I was convinced that Haha's theory was wrong. With my true instinct, I went upstairs, had a quick sink wash (I would need a proper shower between training sessions, and a proper furo (bath) at lunch!) and put my out-of-school kit on. As I slipped my FFI-winning gloves on, I held the banister with the left gloved hand and wriggled my fingers in the right.

"Haha! I'll be training outside, just need the grass place! Ittekimasu!"

"Okay, watch out for battle teams and gangs!"

I'd already slammed the door shut.

"Mamoru! Don't slam the door! Shikunatte kudasai!"

"Gomen!" I shouted. "Oh yeah, my soccer ball!" I sweatdropped and went back inside for my soccer ball. When I got back outside and went up the road, I saw the guy. he was wearing a red shirt and a red cap with an 'M' on it, along with blue dungarees and brown shoes.

Quickly, I ran back and shouted, "Jii-chan!"

I'd already embarrassed myself once, so who cares.

Jii-chan coughed and jumped out of bed. "You're up before me?! Where are you? Nani?!" I facepalmed. He was looking out the window and nodded. "He wants to play you, it seems."

The guy fidgeted with his moustache and smirked. I couldn't help but confusedly and annoyedly stare.

"Who ARE you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Another World's Soccer**

 _ **Mario and his friends' 4-a-side soccer teams have improved a lot in**_ **Mario Strikers Charged Football** ** _, and now he's prepared to 'save' the Mushroom Kingdom from Endou and the gang. Or is Bowser just as much as a fun trickster as Kariya and Kogure?_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Mario's POV**

I woke up one morning, ready to pounce on the Bowsers, when I realised... SUCCESS! I'd already beaten them last week, but I just couldn't get my mind round it. Now I just needed to protect Peach from them and any Count Bleck rebounds, or King Boo, or brotherly rivalry... Luigi thinks he's saved the princess when it was quite clearly me. And he was probably getting drunk with a Toad, or playing with a Yoshi right now, or something like that.

As soon as I left my room, a huge figure was looming over me.

"Hello, Mario," he grumbled, "I came to ask you something."

"What?" I folded my arms. "And what did you do with my princess?"

He sighed. "I haven't done anything with her. But I need to make an offer with you."

"And what's that?"

"Peach is in danger. And Daisy. And the Toads."

I gasped. "Howe come?"

"Mark."

"Who the heck's he?"

Bowser stomped irritatedly. "He's from a parallel universe. In fact, just a different universe altogether. He is a Japanese boy, who is otherwise known as Endou Mamoru."

"Endou-san, don't dare touch the Mushroom Kingdom!" I growled, facing the ceiling.

Bowser shook his head. "No, no, no, it's not massive. Like, he's not going to destroy everything."

"Yeah, unlike you." I smirked.

"Yeah, unlike me."

My eyes widened as I realised that he was becoming a lot more genuine again and was becoming able to recognise his faults.

"But, you still owe me big time. Maybe you should see it from my point of view. Maybe just accept me, even if I AM your typical bad guy."

"Deal." I reached out to shake his Koopan hand, but he pulled away.

"Watch your arm, there are sharp claws and spikes. I still need to protect myself. And there's a condition."

I squinted my eyes. "What might that be?"

"I get Peach for one day." he grinned, and my face fell.

"You WHAT?"

"After she's safe, and you've had her for a day, though." he confirmed.

I thought for a moment. I had to consider my frenemy's relationships. "Maybe she should re-meet you, first. she wouldn't like you, otherwise."

"The thing is, Endou-san plays soccer. He's a big soccer freak. Sports were just getting popular in the MK, but now... Inazuma Town's stolen it all. And some Mount Fuji areas." Bowser warned me.

"So, Tokyo?"

"Yep. And from here in Nagoya, we'll get there in no time."

"Nagoya?!" I spluttered. "This is Tokyo!"

"You live in HOTELS, Mario."

"Right." I sweatdropped.

"We need to gather our team to play soccer and beat those kids!"

"KIDS?" I yelled, not able to believe my ears. KIDS were ruining our sports? To be fair, apart from professionals, kids are the biggest group of people that play soccer. "Do they use special techniques?"

"Called 'hissatsu techniques', from karate, or 'special moves'. They're different to some of ours, but some are the same."

My once-fearless self gulped. "I'm prepared." I let out.

"Right! We need to get Peach, Daisy, Toad, Blue Toad, Wario, Waluigi, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser Junior and a Koopa Troopa."

"Let's go, then!"

* * *

In the middle of the next night, Bowser and I went through Bowser's magic portal, which I help reconstruct, and I got to Endou's neighbourhood. I stood there. When he got up, I shouted in Italian and went over to his window.

"FIDEO?!" His annoying Japanese voice screamed. I covered my ears and sweatdropped. This was going to be hard.

After what seemed like half an hour, he finally exited his home.

"Oh, my soccer ball!" he thought out loud. This boy is LOUD!

The boy came back with his full kit, orange headband, and, of course, soccer ball. I've played charged soccer before, but Bowser had said that this boy was really something else.


End file.
